A No Good, Very Bad Day
by Sam1
Summary: Gordon has a bit of a bad day.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to Loopstagirl. Also, I need to add a fluff and diabetic warning before I get that reminder from CC.

**A No Good, Very Bad Day**

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, get your butt to your room right now." The imposing figure of one angry father would be enough to prompt most children to do just as they were told but this particular child marched to the beat of his own drum, if you will.

Standing before his father, he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head back so that green eyes met stormy grey eyes. "I can't take my butt to my room because the rest of me doesn't want to go, Daddy."

An unladylike snort of some sort came from the direction of where Grandma was standing before she hurried out of the family room. "Jeff, you have fun with this one…Remember tenfold and then some."

Confused, Gordon scratched his head, "Daddy, what's tenfold?"

"My punishment apparently," he muttered. "Gordon, I'm not telling you again to get to your room right now."

"Okay, Daddy." He began to skip off where he had seen his brothers run off to when they'd heard their dad yell at him.

"Gordon, your room isn't that way."

"I know, Daddy. I'm going to play with my brothers," he said, turning to face his dad.

"I told you to go to your room."

"Nuh uh, Daddy, you said you weren't going to tell me again to get to my room right now, remember?" Stepping closer to his dad, he looked up at him worriedly. "Daddy, I reckon you hitted your head harder than we thought when you slipped and fell on your kiester."

Counting to ten, Jeff again wondered why he and Lucy didn't stop after three children. "That wasn't an invitation for you to do as you want. That was meant as I wasn't telling you again. NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

Jumping a bit at his dad's yelling, Gordon's eyes suddenly pooled with tears and his lips quivered but he held it in and ran to his room.

Jeff felt bad about making his boy cry but his head was aching as was his kiester. He still didn't know what the hell Gordon had used in the water balloon that he had tossed at him.

Tutting at her son, Grandma shook her head, "Making that poor boy cry." She couldn't hide the impish delight in her eyes as she stared at him.

"You're taking way too much delight in this, Mom," he grumbled.

"Of course I am. Do you realize how long I had to wait for you to finally get your just desserts? That dear grandson is the one who is going to return all the mischief you caused for me and your father."

"That's not fair. Isn't enough with Scott, Virgil, and John?"

"Oh heaven's no. They've been way too easy on you so far. Gordon and Alan are going to be the ones who make life way more interesting for you." Patting her son on his hand, she chuckled. "Just in case you're wondering, he mixed a bit of laundry soap and water to the water balloon that he tossed at you."

After changing his wet and soapy clothes, he made his way to Gordon's room. He paused outside the door and could hear his son's muted words.

"Wolfie, I reckon I ain't like my brothers. They're always good and I have a lot of no good, very bad days." A small giggle caused Jeff to smile a little. "Wolfie, don't lick my mouth. They may be good but I reckon I have more fun than them. I get to tussle more with Daddy because he finally knows what is important."

Pushing open the bedroom door, Jeff went straight for his son and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you had a no good, very bad day but you have to listen and follow directions, Gordy. One day, your very life may depend on following those orders."

"But Daddy, your orders get right mixed up. First you told me to do something and then you told me that you weren't telling me again. How can I keep up if you got me all confused?" Playing with the collar of his dad's t-shirt, he whispered, "You hurt my feelings when you yelled at me, Daddy. Don't you love me?"

Hugging the red-head closer, "Of course, I love you, my little rascal. It's because I love you that I want you to grow up and know right from wrong and be the best man that you can be."

"That's good and all but can't I be your little boy now?" Snuggling closer to him with Wolfie snuggled up behind him, the youngster drifted to sleep.

"You'll always be my little boy even when you're big, Gordon."

He was so focused on his son that he didn't notice his mom snapping a picture of her son and grandson. "And you'll always be my little boy, Jeff," she thought.


End file.
